


I Want You To Care (i want to smell your hair)

by AtlantisTheActual



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, i didn't even proofread this, wilbur is simping for tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlantisTheActual/pseuds/AtlantisTheActual
Summary: If Wilbur turned out to be the anonymous fan who donated so much money on the younger’s stream, the one who gave him oddly sweet but creepy comments, would Tommy be thankful? Would he be happy that Wilbur paid so much attention to him?He forced himself to vanish the thought. What teenager would be flattered by a man eight years their senior being so attracted to them?(Don't read this work if you're bothered by such things. But send me hate comments if you'd like, they fuel my ego :33)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 26
Kudos: 270





	I Want You To Care (i want to smell your hair)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tweet by wh0ret0mmy :33  
> This may or may not be continued, depending on if i have the motivation or any ideas but i wouldn't be hopeful about it ;v;  
> (I honestly wrote this very quickly and barely gave it a proofread so it may be shit, sorry about that D: )

Wilbur has a light sense of panic as he tries to open the door to his office. 

Tommy was just trying to play a harmless little prank, one which would make for a funny clip that would most likely be all over twitter later. However, Wilbur had neglected to prepare for such a possibility- meaning he hadn’t signed out of his alternate twitter account or emails.

If Tommy happened to stumble upon any of these things there was a very real possibility he’d never want to interact with him again. 

Tommy was yelling behind the door which the musician was frustratedly trying to open. He could make out stuff like ‘what do you want!’ and ‘I’ve got a gun!’ and it frustrated him that Tommy was joking around right now. Though, he supposed it was probably a good sign that he hadn’t stumbled across any of Wilbur’s digital dirty laundry. 

When the door finally opened, Tommy was revealed to be sitting in his desk chair holding his stupid toy gun (though admittedly, wilbur found it oddly endearing tommy was so happy about the hunk of plastic they had won at the arcade together) with a sheepish smile on his face. 

‘Oh- Hey…’ Tommy had turned rather skittish at the anger on his face.

Wilbur scolded him, acting angry rather than expressing the extreme nervousness he was feeling. Tommy tried to play it off, still cracking jokes but he also looked every bit of a scolded puppy who had been caught tearing pillows to shreds. 

As Wilbur apologized to the stream he wondered what would’ve actually happened had the child discovered who he was online, when he wasn’t busy being Wilbur Soot.  
What if instead of being horrified, he was grateful, or interested? Maybe he’d feel the same. 

If Wilbur turned out to be the anonymous fan who donated so much money on the younger’s stream, the one who gave him oddly sweet but creepy comments, would Tommy be thankful? Would he be happy that Wilbur paid so much attention to him? 

He forced himself to vanish the thought. What teenager would be flattered by a man eight years their senior being so attracted to them? 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

After the child left, Wilbur checked over his open tabs to see what incriminating evidence he could have possibly left. He clicked over to his browser and realized he had left his alt Twitter open right there. 

It was a lucky thing Tommy hadn’t bothered to snoop through his computer before streaming. 

He sighed before actually checking through things.

Wilbur would have to be more careful next time. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Wilbur’s obsession with Tommy had started months before, from the first time he talked to him on SMPEarth.  
He tuned into the younger boy’s streams frequently from then on.

However, it wasn’t until a couple months later when he finally made the decision to donate to Tommy.

By then, the amount of channel points he had amassed was nearly unrivaled, and his alt was well known in the chat even without donating. His humorous replies to anything Tommy tweeted seemed to help. 

As that day’s stream started, Wilbur was the first one to greet Tommy in the chat under the moniker ‘GuitarsAsh’. 

Tommy had smiled and replied ‘Hello guitar!!’ He welcomed a couple other people and then explained what they were doing that day.

Wilbur smiled at his computer as he watched Tommy's facecam- the young boy’s hair was still fluffy back then, and it made him look so goddamn cute.

As Wilbur admired his friend he realized he wanted more attention from Tommy. He knew it was fucked up that he was willing to beg for a sixteen-year-old’s attention but he tried not to face the thought. 

Wilbur’s channel had been doing well as usual and he knew he didn’t have much he wanted to save up for at the moment. And so the musician donated $75 with the simple message ‘Hey tommy :)’ 

Wilbur watched with a soft smile as Tommy looked surprised and then happy. 

“Guitar!!! Thank you man!!” 

As Wilbur typed in a ‘np you deserve it tommy :)’ in the chat, he knew that he’d be doing this again just for the look on Tommy’s face. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

All of Wilbur’s latest songs were influenced by Tommy. 

In the past they had been about some girl he’d liked when he was in his nice guy phase, but she didn’t matter anymore. (Though Wilbur still had to make them seem as if they were about her. It wouldn’t fare well for everyone to realize his creepy love song-esque music was about his 16-year-old friend who was supposed to be like a little brother to him.) 

But Wilbur was delighted as he watched Tommy’s livestream. The target of his obsession was watching the music video to a song about him without even realizing. And then Tommy jokingly responding to some of his lyrics, the ones that were specifically about him- it sent tingles of joy (and perhaps some other things) down his spine.

And Tommy just kept complimenting him and the song and smiling at his computer screen- Wilbur knows he’ll be replaying this for weeks. Tommy’s excitement as he says ‘Oh! I sat there!’ and as he tells everyone how cool the song is and how cool Wilbur is and how excited for this video he was- Wilbur had never been so goddamn aroused in his life.

He DMed Tommy that he was glad he liked the video while wondering what god had decided to reward him so greatly for crushing on his young friend.

As Tommy ends his stream, Wilbur donates about 200$ (Further cementing his place as Tommy’s top donator) with a ‘that was a great stream tommy, you looked really pretty today. see you next time!’ 

Tommy smiles at the camera upon seeing it, used to the out of place complements and the huge donations from ‘GuitarsAsh’ by now. 

“Thanks as usual guitar, see you tomorrow.” 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Tommy knew he didn’t really know ‘guitar’, he didn’t even know his name. All he knew was that he was  
A male  
A musician  
Based on all his complements, very much attracted to Tommy  
And the boy knew he shouldn’t be okay with that last fact. But honestly? He liked those complements. And sometimes maybe he pictured guitar as wilbur.

He physically cringed admitting it to himself, but honestly? Imagining Wilbur there, telling him he looked pretty, complementing his smile or his laugh- it made him feel so soft and happy, like he could melt. 

Maybe he wanted Wilbur, even knowing it would be fucked up for the older man to ever feel the same way. 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

It seemed to be a regular day of streaming. Tommy had gone live at about 8pm and Wilbur had decided to join him. They screwed around the smp (non-canonically so they could just chill).

As they built whatever cobblestone monstrosity tommy had come up with, tommy and wilbur responded to questions and cracked jokes.

Tommy had got a donation with the message ‘hey tommy please tell me your not cutting your hair ever again’. Tommy rolled his eyes and laughed 

“If I do you better not make fun of me again” the younger boy joked.

“It’s not as if I was serious Tommy, you always look cute” said WIlbur, with a smile that wasn’t visible to any camera.

“Cute? What’re you calling me cute for?” Asked Tommy, awkwardly laughing. 

Wilbur paused, realizing the connotations of what he’d just said. “Obviously because you’re like my cute little brother Tommy!” Wilbur had gotten good at playing off the odd stuff he sometimes said.

Tommy laughed a bit, and replied with an “Okay, Wilburrrr-” and if his face was a little bit redder than usual, nobody mentioned it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this sorta content feel free to follow my twitter @AtlantisAbyss
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <333


End file.
